This invention relates to needle protection devices.
A medical syringe is often placed in a pen-like firing device or a holder of barrel form. The more sophisticated devices have a trigger which, when actuated, causes the dose to be administered automatically. The barrel-like holders make handling the syringe easier.
But whatever the syringe may be mounted in, its needle has to project from the forward end, at least at the time of administering the dose. At other times, it is advisable for the syringe either to be retracted within its holder or for a shroud to be placed over the needle.
It is not always desirable to have the needle project to the same extent each time an injection is made. Sometimes, the injection should be deep into the flesh, and at other times it should be shallow.
It is the aim of this invention to provide a needle shroud arrangement which will protect the needle before and after use, but which can be adjusted to set the required depth of penetration.